1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a projection optical system for enlarging and projecting the original image of a liquid crystal panel or the like.
2. Related Background Art
As a projection optical system for enlarging and projecting an original image formed by a liquid crystal panel or the like, there is one disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 61-13885. The projection optical system of this publication, as shown in FIG. 23 of the accompanying drawings, is provided with a light source, a wide band polarizing beam splitter, reflection type liquid crystal devices and a projection lens, and is designed such that reflected light from the light source is projected onto a screen through the polarizing beam splitter and the projection lens and an enlarged image is displayed on the screen.
In the above-described example of the prior art, however, as shown in FIG. 23, it has been necessary to dispose a polarizing beam splitter 12 and two color resolving dichroic prisms 13 and 14 between a projection lens 22 and reflection type liquid crystal devices 16, 17, 18 and therefore, a back focal length greater than three times the width of the reflection type liquid crystal devices 16, 17, 18 has been required of the projection lens 22. Therefore, this example of the prior art is of a construction which generally cannot be made greatly compact, and it has been necessary to use a lens of the so-called retrofocus type as the projection lens, and this has caused the lens to be bulky and increased the number of lenses used in the projection lens.